


It's A Happy New Year

by DeathbyMisadventures



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Developing Relationship, First Time, Getting Together, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Shyness, Top Dean Winchester, Virgin Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathbyMisadventures/pseuds/DeathbyMisadventures
Summary: Cas absolutely hates when Gabriel drags him to parties. But maybe a handsome green-eyed man can change his night for the better.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos ❤ and comments 💬 are awesome! Thank you for reading!

Castiel hated parties, especially ones that were mandatory attendance was encouraged by his older brother. Gabriel had a way of somehow always managing to rope his brother into his shenanigans. As of late, Gabriel had been more persistent. Castiel could only deduce it had something to do with Gabriel sticking his nose where it didn't belong, or as he called it, 'matchmaking'.

Thankfully, though, Castiel could manage to keep to himself in a secluded corner until it was socially acceptable to leave. Unfortunately, however, it was New Year's Eve. Someone would most definitely pick up if he left at 10 o'clock without someone on his arm. He didn't want to face the repercussions, for the sole reason of his brother being a complete ass about him ditching parties prematurely. So he decided to stay until at least eleven, make an excuse about having to work the next morning and then scurry out during the pre-game commotion. Nothing distracted people better than alcohol. He knew that for sure.

He thought he'd be able to stay away from unnecessary social interaction. But alas, he was wrong.

It wasn't long before Balthazar came around.

"Castiel, fancy seeing you at a party past 7 p.m. What's the occasion?"

"If Gabe catches me ditching his party I'll never hear the end of it. I have to bustle through it until at least eleven. Thankfully I can use the work excuse."

"Why don't you try to mingle?"

"It's--"

"Complicated? I've known you my entire life, Cassie. On the rare occasion, when you let yourself loosen up, you're not an entire pain in the ass and you enjoy yourself."

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Gee, thanks."

"Look, I know you resent our brother for trying to constantly set you up, but he is just trying to make you less miserable."

"I'm not miserable because I'm alone," he sighed.

"But...I suppose you're right. I can be quite a stick in the mud at times."

Balthazar took another sip of his drink. "What's the matter? You can tell me, Castiel. I know I'm one of the cooler brothers," he winked.

"I'm not exactly...experienced. It's embarrassing."

"Oh, you're a bloody virgin. Big deal. I'm sure any of these cute ladies wouldn't mind. Unless you' re--"

"That's the second part. I'm not exactly into 'cute ladies' either."

Balthazar nodded slowly. "Well, there's absolutely nothing wrong with that either. Hell, I like both. I'm sure there's a cute hunk around here that'll help you ease into that."

Castiel sighed. Maybe he /was/ being too uptight. It couldn't hurt to give anyone a chance, right? Worst case scenario he'd end up after a one night stand and a walk of shame.

"You're not going to experience a cliff dive while you're swimming in the kiddy pool."

"What?"

"You can't enjoy life's greatness if you're not putting yourself out there. Just...try and get that stick out of there?" He chortled, walking away and back into another group.

As the night progressed, Castiel found himself overwhelmed with the smell of alcohol and overall crowding in Gabe's condo. How the hell did he know so many people?

It was only ten-fifteen. He still couldn't sneak away.

He only managed to creep outside to ease an itch for a bad habit. He didn't even really smoke that often, and essentially had quit but still kept a pack in his car in case of emergencies.

Outside brought him a hell of a lot more comfort than indoors, especially on a night like this. The sky was covered with a plethora of multicolored sparks, a beautiful display. Though his heart couldn't help but be sore. Perhaps he truly was driving away any hopes of happiness and a longtime love by not truly living to his life's potential.

That was to think about at another time. He sighed and stretched, admiring the sky more. He pulled a cigarette from the package and stuck it between his lips. The bad habit to quit after the new year.

Being caught up in his thoughts, Castiel didn't realize there was another human being trying to get his attention.

"Hello?" The man waved at him, snapping his fingers to catch his attention.

"Oh, Jesus...I'm so sorry. I'm so spacy right now."

"It's okay, parties always end up leaving someone lost in their head. Now, I know I'm not drunk enough to be imagining you."

He shook his head. "I'm the less exciting Novak."

"Does this 'less exciting Novak' have a name?"

"Depends if I get yours first."

He smiled. "How rude of me. I'm Dean. I used to work with Gabe. Oddly enough."

"I'm Castiel."

"Well, Castiel, I was wondering if I could bum a cigarette off of you."

He held the container out to Dean. "Not off to a good start," he teased.

Dean chuckled.

"You know these'll kill ya', right?"

Castiel stiffened. "You're smoking one, too."

"I guess you got me there." He turned closer to Castiel. "What brings you here? This doesn't seem like your scene, no offense."

"None taken, I hate parties. I'm not very social outside of work. I'm only here because of Gabriel. I'd rather be at home in bed."

"Do you have someone back home?" Dean tempted.

Castiel couldn't believe it. Was he over-analyzing the situation or was Dean truly interested?

He decided to dare.

"Depends. If I don't, what does that mean for you?"

"Well," he began softly. "I suppose I could use some company. It's been a good while. Feel like it's growing back, y' know?"

Castiel almost snorted. He didn't even know how this lazy, intoxicated type of flirtation was even working on him, but damn was he a sucker for some green eyes and a little confidence.

"How drunk are you, Dean?"

"I've only had a beer and a half. I know better, I have to drive. Why, do you plan on coming with me?"

Castiel licked his lips. "Perhaps...in more way than one."

"Well then...what are we waiting for?"

Dean slipped his arms around Cas' body. He leaned in for a kiss, and Cas greedily pulled him closer. Dean pressed Cas against the wall, slipping his tongue alongside Cas'. 

Cas kept an eager grip on Dean's hand as they looped around the parking lot looking for his car.

Castiel whistled. "She's a beauty..."

Dean could only smile. "I'm liking you more and more." He wrapped his arms around Castiel, obviously catching him off guard.

He relaxed his body, sighing softly. "Well if you like me enough to take me home I must be doing something right." He placed his hands on Dean's face.

"I guess I'm a sucker for blue eyes."

"Oh that's all, is it?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Do I need a reason?"

"I suppose not. So, are you going to kiss me or are you going to keep me waiting?"

Cas had no idea he had this inside him. But damn did it excite him.

Dean pulled Cas closer, pressing their bodies against his car. Castiel nearly gasped at Dean's prominent member pressed against his own. He bit his lip, pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss. He rubbed his gruff face, his prickly stubble tickling his fingers.

The act made his heart jump. This was  _ actually  _ happening. It got him all giddy inside, but a small voice in his head told him it wouldn't last long. They'd get back to Dean's place and have sex and then he'd leave and never see one another again. He held onto Dean tighter, running his fingers upwards to card his fingers through his hair.

Dean's hand dropped and grabbed Cas' ass daringly, grinding forwards. That time Cas couldn't hold back a little gasp.

"I'm glad you like that..." he whispered against Cas' lips. "Let's get out of here."

Cas nodded and shifted so he could get inside of the Impala.

Dean set his keys down by the door and locked it. "I know it's not much, but..."

Cas was already on him, pulling him close to him. He was starving for Dean. It was unexplainable, having such a hunger for this man. He craved him.

"I want you, Dean."

"That's all you had to say."

It was that quick switch of dominance that caused Castiel to panic. He began to stumble over his words if he said anything at all.

'Shit, I was doing so good,' he thought to himself. Incredibly hard and extremely awkward was a terrible combination.

Truly a horrible performance.

Dean's confidence was incredible, his voice sleek and smooth like velvet, and Castiel a bumbling idiot. His feet got caught over one another, his hands fumbling to undress Dean, all while, a million things flooding through his head. What if this was turning Dean off? The closest he had gotten to anything like this was just some making out when he was a teenager, he had never really even spent the night at someone else's house.

"Is everything alright?"

Dean's soft voice snapped Castiel out of a trance. It was for the best that he wasn't left in that endless track of craziness.

He turned and met Dean's eyes.

Could Dean tell this was his first time? Probably, because he did all but blatantly say, 'hey, by the way, I'm a virgin!'

"Yes. I'm sorry, I feel like I'm wasting your time...I'm not..."

Dean tilted his head to indicate he was listening.

Castiel's heart melted. "I've never done this before. In any...form. I probably should have said something beforehand but you looked so attractive and I really wanted to--"

Dean kissed his cheek. "We can go slow," he assured him, "I have no problem with that."

Castiel smiled. "You feel so good...is it okay if I make noise? Uhm..."

"Just do what feels right. I'll show you the ropes."

"I don't think I'm ready for ropes just yet," he chuckled nervously.

Dean shook his head. "Cute."

Dean started them over slowly. He was sat on his bed with Castiel in his lap, the two of them slowly kissing and feeling one another. The slower pace had almost completely eased Castiel's mind.

Dean had littered love bites along Castiel's neck and torso, as well as some closer to his navel. His hands slowly caressed along his back and downwards, massaging his ass. Castiel followed suit as well, only heading towards the front of Dean's boxers.

"You have a nice ass, Cas." He kissed his neck.

"It feels like you have a nice something too, Dean."

He slipped his hand into Dean's boxers, pulling out his dripping member. Castiel gasped.

"You look like you're ready to blow. Are you gonna be okay?"

Dean nodded. "Well don't just stare at it. Do what you think is right. I'm sure you've jerked off before."

Castiel licked his lips and began to stroke Dean's member, letting out a soft moan as Dean kneaded his ass. He twisted his wrist upwards and began stroking at a semi-slow pace.

"I don't wanna make you cum too early...do you want to inside me? I trust you're clean."

Dean's eyes were spacey, watching Cas stroke him. His teeth were dug into his lip. "I am...yeah I'd...love to...fuck..."

Dean pressed their lips together once more, keeping hold of Cas' hot breath. The kiss encouraged Cas to keep going, getting a better hold of his throbbing member. He increased his speed, getting up on his knees and pressing their bare chests together.

Dean's hips thrust with Cas' strokes, pulling him closer.

Cas knew Dean was beginning to get close, so he pulled away so they wouldn't finish too early.

"Ngh...you're good at that."

Cas smiled and kissed him again.

"So...how do you want to...?"

Dean smirked at the innocent question.

"I think on your back will be best for your first time."

Cas nodded. "I trust you." He laid on his back, pulling Dean closer. "Do your thing," he winked.

He slipped his boxers off and smirked. "I see I'm matched well. I have to grab some lube, it'll be just a second."

It was only about a minute before Dean was back between Cas' legs with some lube.

A big ball of hotness swelled in Cas' stomach. It was happening. If he didn't know any better, he might have begun to develop feelings for Dean. Though he knew this was a one night stand. He had to remind himself.

"Are you ready? It's gonna burn a little bit but then it should feel good."

Cas nodded affirmatively.

Dean poured some of the lube on his fingers, warming it to his temperature.

He started slowly with one finger, then so on.

Dean pulled out his fingers and began to kiss his thighs.

"Do you think you're ready."

"More than ready. Please..."

"Condom or no condom?" Dean wanted to make sure Cas hadn't changed his mind.

Cas stared at him wide-eyed. He shook his head. "No condom. I don't want you to have one on when you take me. I wanna feel everything." He began to stroke his member slowly, licking his lips. "Take me already."

Dean pressed his lubed member against Castiel's puckered entrance.

"I'll go slow, baby, just tell me what to do. I'll take good care of you..."

Castiel spread his legs wider, and Dean took another initiative. He bent Cas' legs forward, almost to his chest.

He slowly sunk into his new lover, their bodies coming together as one. Cas had never felt any sense of pleasure like this before, masturbation paled in comparison to this feeling. It wasn't even just the stimulation, but also the man on top of him. God, he was beautiful. His emerald eyes poured into his own, unable to break the gaze. Their hot bodies intertwined, eventually Castiel wrapping his arms around Dean's neck.

Dean's thickness stretched Castiel as he sunk in deeper, slowly shifting his hips. Soft gasps and pants fell from Dean's mouth as he rocked back and forth. Dean placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Are you doing okay?" He panted.

Cas bit his lip. "So fucking good...god...go deeper...please."

"Your wish is my command."

He thrust fully into Castiel, pulling his body closer. He fucked him harder, gasping and moaning.

"Dean...if you keep...I'm gonna...fuck!"

He wrapped his arms around Dean's torso, his nails scratching in pleasure. Dean kept pounding relentlessly, it almost felt too good. He buried his head in his neck, moaning. He was a mess, all loud and sweaty.

"Are you close, sexy? I can feel you tightening hard. You're gonna make me cum before you." Dean purred into his ear.

Cas rocked his hips with Dean's thrusts. He loved Dean's grip on the back of his thighs, knowing damn well he was gonna wake up with marks and bites, but he didn't care for a second. He wanted to remember how Dean touched him and filled him up.

More kisses were littered along his neck.

"Fuck...I'm gonna cum, Cas..."

His precise movements began to become sloppy but kept going nonetheless.

Cas' eyes rolled back as an intense ball of heat pooled in his stomach. He knew he was going to cum any second.

"Fuck! Fuck! Oh fuck, Dean!" He cried out, his voice going hoarse as he came. Dean followed suit, his orgasm riding right afterward. He filled up Castiel's hole, fully inside him still. Their bodies shook together and rode out their orgasms. Cas' cum had spurt all over their chests and made him dirty, but he didn't care.

"I'll get you a towel...just one sec..." Dean exhaled, slowly pulling out.

Dean sat up and walked to the attached bathroom, bringing Cas a clean towel.

"Here you go," he smiled softly.

"Thanks." Cas wiped the sweat and...other fluids off of him and wiped between his legs. He'd have to shower, but his legs were much too wobbly to walk.

He held the towel to Dean. "Thank you again."

Dean wiped off his chest and tossed the towel to the floor. He laid back beside Castiel.

Castiel was already asleep, having so much energy used. Dean smiled softly, holding Castiel close.

A warm ray of sunlight woke Cas up first. He bit his lip as the memories from the previous night came back. His hips were sore, his body aching. But it still felt so good.

To his surprise, he was cuddled on Dean's chest. It made him feel strange, he was a little shocked Dean hadn't already gotten up and left. Speaking of which, that probably would be the best route he could take. Cas wasn't sure if he could manage facing Dean in this state. Would it be inconsiderate to use his shower? He knew that he hadn't cleaned off last night and he encouraged Dean to finish inside him.

He slipped away from Dean and slowly stood up off the bed. He tried to be as slick as possible, and thankfully Dean stayed asleep. He didn't want to even think about his soiled undergarments and having to go home in them. Did he have enough for a ride home?

He went into what he assumed what was the bathroom and thankfully correct, locked the door behind him. A gasp fell from his lips as he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror. Dark purple Mark's scattered along his torso, dipping along his navel and sides and rising his neck. It was as if he'd lost a nasty battle with leeches.

He sighed softly. It felt nice being wanted again. He'd take that lesson with him and the pride of being wanted by someone new. It makes him feel good. But he knew that his one-night partner had been drinking so perhaps it wasn't as sincere as your average day-to-day romantic interactions, but it still counted.

Could they still be friends after this? Or would they never interact again intentionally, only crossing paths every once in a while remembering things that would eventually be forgotten? Deep down he knew more likely than not it'd be the latter.

He turned on the shower, thankfully easily able to navigate the temperature and settings.

Castiel stepped under the warm water, exhaling softly. It felt nice, somehow better than his shower.

He closed his eyes, allowing last night's memories to come back to him. Dean was an incredible kisser. So dominating and persisting, Cas couldn't resist him. What got him going was his patience. How eager he was to wait and tease and experiment. He'd never find anyone like that again.

Why did he have to get his first taken by someone perfect?

It was as if Dean's arms were around him again. Kissing his neck, caressing his body--

He shook his head. It would only make him sad.

He hadn't even noticed the water began to run cold. He cleaned himself off to the best of his ability then shut off the water.

Castiel dried off, hoping he'd find some clothing.

He wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped out of the bathroom. Just as he entered Dean's room, Dean came in from the other door, his hands full with a laundry basket.

"Hey. Good morning."

Cas bit his lip. "Good morning, Dean."

He smiled. "Glad you remember my name, Cas."

"I'm glad you remember mine as well. I apologize, I should've asked before using your shower but I'll be out of your hair once I find my clothing."

Dean tilted his head. "No need to apologize, I mean it's kind of my fault I got you all...messy," he winked. He scanned over Cas' damp torso, obviously admiring his handy work from the previous night.

"I washed your clothes, I figured you might want to wear clean ones."

"That's very considerate of you, Dean. I appreciate it. I guess I'll head out as soon as I'm dressed then. Thank you for last night, perhaps I'll see you around."

"You're leaving already? What's the rush, handsome?" He set down the laundry basket, slowly moving closer to Cas.

Cas gulped. "Well, I--I assumed you'd want me to leave. I'm guessing most one night stands don't entail of this kind of interaction after--"

Dean cut him off with a gentle kiss, his hands placed on Cas' hips.

"Everyone experiences differently, y'know?" He whispered.

"Do you really wanna go so soon, angel?"

Cas shivered. "No."

He pulled Dean by his shirt, their lips coming together once more. Cas held Dean's face in his hands, he loved the sexy, gruff stubble beneath his fingers.

Dean lifted him, bringing him around Dean's waist and back onto the bed.

"You're so hot," he mumbled softly. Dean smirked and held Cas closer, kissing along his neck.

"Did you enjoy yourself last night?"

Cas smiled sheepishly. "It was very enjoyable, Dean. It felt better than anything in...well...ever."

"I'm glad that I made you feel good. And, yes, I felt great too."

Cas pressed his lips to Dean's again.

He couldn't help but kiss him. His lips were rugged and plump, he couldn't resist.

Cas sat up. He wanted to put at least boxers on before he decided to ask Dean for round two.

"Are you leaving?" Dean croaked.

"I'm just going to put on my boxers, that's all. I don't wanna soak your bed with my wet towel."

His features relaxed. "Oh, well...it's not the worst you've done to my bed," he chuckled.

"Where are they again?"

"On the very top of the laundry basket."

Castiel stood and dropped his towel, pulling up his still warm boxers.

He turned to Dean and picked up his towel once more, drying his hair. Truth be told he was stalling. Did Dean want him to leave but decided to politely humor him?

"Is something the matter, Cas?" Dean broke his train of thought.

Cas sat beside him, putting the towel on the floor.

He chuckled. "You're ruining my first one-night stand experience, you know?"

"How do you mean?"

"Aren't these supposed to come with ghosting? Like, 'see you around, I had fun,' or already gone in the middle of the night? I mean you did my laundry, let me shower, came back for more and I'm almost tempted for another round."

Dean almost snorted. "It's different for everyone. I just think you're handsome and I wouldn't mind getting to know you. But I understand if you don't want to, you know, date. I don't wanna make it weird."

"You don't understand how badly I want to do this again, Dean. I've never had the privilege of having someone take such good care of me during any type of intimate encounter and to be truthful, I loved how you made me feel. I'd like to think you'd be a great partner, as well."

Dean held onto Cas' hand.

"I'd like to take you on a date, Cas. I'd like to get to know you. I know that it's a little strange or sudden, but I would like to date you. I'm ass-backward but at least we got the first awkward sexual encounter out of the way, which, thankfully wasn't awkward."

"I would like that too, Dean. Yes." He swung his leg over Dean's, fully seated on his lap.


	2. Chapter Two

Cas hadn't been able to remember the last time he got to enjoy a book and a nice glass of wine. Within the past nine months, he had been able to relax and let himself be, well, himself.  
  
He was in a happy relationship and he couldn't be more content. He got through about half of his book before he decided to call it a day.  
  
Finishing his glass of wine, he placed his book back onto the shelf in the living room. He walked through his usual routine of making sure no candles were lit and most lights were dimmed. He placed his glass in the sink and went to put on more comfortable sleep clothes.  
  
He made his way back to the living room to double-check everything but was quickly interrupted by a knock at the door.  
  
He approached it, opening slowly.  
  
"What a pleasant surprise. Hello, Dean."  
  
His boyfriend's whole face lit up. "Hey, Cas."  
  
Dean looked Cas up and down.  
  
"So...are you gonna let me in or are you going to bed?"  
  
Cas rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.  
  
"I haven't decided yet. I just finished a glass of rosé and read half a novel and was preparing to go to bed. However...I might make an exception for you if you can give me a good reason to let you inside."  
  
Dean smirked. "Because I never get to come to your house and your bed is comfy?"  
  
Cas scoffed. "Try again."  
  
"Because I know we both have tomorrow off and we can sleep in and shut off our alarms."  
  
He stepped back and opened the door.  
  
"Come in..."  
  
He shut the door behind Dean and locked it.  
  
"You're not covered in grease today, did you not work in the garage?"  
  
"Thursday is paperwork day."  
  
Cas smiled as he turned to Dean. "Well that's good, I won't make you shower."  
  
Dean's hands fell into Cas'.  
  
"So...are we going to bed?"  
  
Cas was taken by surprise. "Sure. Come on."  
  
Dean followed Cas into his room, taking off his shirt slowly.  
  
Cas smirked. "I'm already dressed, so I get to watch you undress." He sat on the bed, watching his boyfriend strip.  
  
Once Dean was down to his boxers and undershirt, he tossed his clothes in Cas' hamper.  
  
"Sure, I'll do your laundry," he teased.  
  
Dean shrugged. "Well I was going to do it tomorrow, but if you insist."  
  
"Get your cute ass over here," Cas patted the bed.  
  
Dean laid on the bed, pulling Castiel down with him.  
  
Cas chuckled softly and laid on top of Dean. He quickly stole a kiss. He laid his head on Dean's chest, his legs wrapped around his waist.  
  
"So how was work?" Cas inhaled. He smelled so good.  
  
"Boring but good. I'm not a by the books kinda guy, you know that."  
  
Cas chuckled. He was the complete opposite. Very rule-oriented and organized. It most likely had something to do with his workaholic nature. Some called him a perfectionist when it came to that, but he never hated the title because it was mostly true. Dean was also very work-savvy but differently. Dean takes downfalls in the workplace as hard, but if something went wrong with Castiel's routine, he most likely had a contingency plan.  
  
"I think that's why I like you so much. You're a rule breaker and well...you're everything I'm not."  
  
"How do you mean?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Well, you're better at flirting, most of the time. You work as a mechanic, I work in a cubicle. They're not big differences, but it's just small things that, I think, make our relationship work well."  
  
"I think you're right."  
  
Dean was rough, inside and out, but when it all boiled down to it he had a soft core, especially for Cas. Cas had a gentle exterior but for Dean, he was completely different. It made him truly understand the phrase 'opposites attract'.  
  
"I never expected to end up with someone so different than me, but I think that's the reason my relationships never worked out...I was supposed to be with someone like you. Call me cliché, but that's how I see it."  
  
Dean pulled his boyfriend close. "You're so cute when you get all cheesy." He kissed his nose.  
  
"That's a very complex way of saying you love me but," Dean chuckled, trailing off. Cas' face went red, and he suddenly avoided Dean's gaze. Did he just...?  
  
"Well, I am certainly glad that I met you...and...in...hmm would you look at the time! Well, goodnight." He rolled off of Dean's lap on to the bed and threw the blanket over himself, shutting his eyes immediately. What the hell was he doing, acting like a kid who got caught with their hand in the cookie jar. It was too soon to be talking about love and long term relationships. They had only been together less of a year and their meeting wasn't exactly fairytale-style.  
  
Dean wrapped his arms around Cas. And pulled him to his chest. "You don't have to say it if you're not ready. I won't push you. You've made me very happy...happier than I've ever been. I'm not gonna front, you're a great boyfriend and I see myself being with you for a while. Hopefully, you know? Thank you for giving me a chance, Cas." He kissed his cheek softly before sitting up and turning off the lamplight. He got under the covers and laid on his back.  
  
After about ten minutes, Cas turned around and adjusted himself. He sat up and placed a hand on Dean's shoulder, rubbing it absentmindedly.  
  
"I can't sleep."  
  
Dean peeked an eye open. "I know how to tire you out." He wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
Cas rolled his eyes. "Well...on second thought..."  
  
He laid down on his back and pulled Dean on top of him.  
  
"I love you," he blurted out.  
  
"I love you too, Cas." He smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos ❤ and comments 💬 are awesome! Thank you for reading!


End file.
